A matter of pride and honor
by Midnight Eagle
Summary: Sirius hatte Severus zur peitschenden Weide gelockt. Nun stellt James ihn zu Rede.


**A matter of pride and honor**

„Was zum Merlin hast du dir dabei gedacht", schrie James Potter seinen besten Freund an. Es kam selten vor, dass die beiden sich wirklich zofften, doch dieses Mal war einer dieser seltenen Momente. James war für gewöhnlich ein frohes Gemüt und nahm Nicht-Slytherins kaum etwas übel. Heute jedoch starrte er aus vor Wut zusammengekniffenen Augen auf seinen Freund nieder, der immer weiter zu schrumpfen schien.

Die andere Hälfte der Rumtreiber stand betreten um die beiden herum. Peter allerdings verstand nicht so ganz was so schlimm an Sirius Aktion gewesen sein sollte, dennoch passte er sich den Gesichtsausdrücken der anderen an.

Remus hatte den Blick gesenkt und starrte geistesabwesend auf den karmesinroten Teppich, den der Raum der Wünsche für sie beschworen hatte. Man sah ihm an, dass er kaum etwas von dem wahrnahm, was um ihn her vor sich ging. Sein Blick ging eine andere, düsterere Welt. Eine Welt voller Schuld und Schmerzen.

„Prongs, es tut mir Leid…", fing Sirius an und sah flehentlich zu James, doch der schnitt ihm kalt das Wort ab.

„Komm mir nicht mit Prongs. Du hast uns Rumtreiber mit deiner Aktion verraten. Ich dachte unsere Freundschaft wäre dir mehr wert gewesen." James enttäuschter Gesichtsausdruck jagte Sirius eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken.

„Ich hab nicht nachgedacht!", rief er und warf dabei hilflos die Hände in die Luft.

„Genau das ist dein Problem! Du denkst nicht nach, bevor du was tust. Raffst du es selbst jetzt noch nicht? Nicht nur, dass du fast einen Schüler, egal ob Slytherin oder nicht, in den sicheren Tod geschickt hättest, du hättest fast einen deiner besten Freunde zu einem Mörder gemacht!" er schrie nicht mehr. Seine Stimme war ein tödliches Wispern geworden.

„Doch das weiß ich jetzt", murmelte Sirius.

„Ja jetzt. Nur leider etwas spät, findest du nicht?", zischte James.

„Nun hört schon auf zu streiten. Padfoot hat gesagt er hat es nicht so gemeint", warf Peter ein.

„Halt dich da raus, Wormtail! Und einen versuchten Mord wischt man nicht einfach mal eben so mit einem ‚ich hab es nicht so gemeint' davon."

„Es tut mir Leid. Wie oft soll ich es denn noch sagen?", rief Sirius nun wutentbrannt.

„Es ist eben nicht genug das zu sagen. Außerdem musst du dich nicht bei mir entschuldigen, sondern bei Snape und Remus.", sagte James.

Bei der Nennung seines Namens schreckte Remus aus seinen Gedanken hervor, doch noch immer waren die Schatten seiner dunklen Gedanken in seinen Augen zu sehen, als würden sie nur darauf warten sich wieder ungestört ausbreiten zu können.

Sirius drehte sich zu Remus um und sprach leise:

„Es tut mir Leid, Moony. Wirklich, es tut mir so Leid. Ich habe nicht gedacht, dass Snape dir wirklich folgen wird. Ich habe gedacht er würde es dabei belassen. Ich habe gedacht er würde nur den Lehrern davon erzählen, dass wir uns heimlich nachts aus dem Schloss stehlen. Ich habe nicht gewusst, dass er dir folgt. Und ich habe es auch nie gewollt. Das musst du mir glauben!" gegen Ende klang er sehr flehend und seine Augen glänzten verräterisch mit ungeweinten Tränen.

Remus nickte nur, doch er war offensichtlich nicht bereit Sirius so einfach zu vergeben. Immerhin hätte er ihn gestern Abend fast zu seinem schlimmsten Alptraum werden lassen. Beinahe wäre er zum blutrünstigen Monster geworden. Dabei wussten die 3 doch wie sehr er davor Angst hatte. Sirius hatte dies, wenn auch unwissentlich, ausgenutzt.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort ging er und machte sich wohl auf den Weg zum Gryffindorturm. Nach einem unbehaglichen Moment folgte ihm Peter. Ihm war nicht wohl dabei, alleine James Zorn ausgesetzt zu sein, denn Sirius würde ihn nun kaum verteidigen aus Angst James noch mehr gegen ihn aufzubringen.

Wenn James eines war, dann loyal. Die Freundschaft der Rumtreiber bedeutete ihm alles. Und Sirius war wie ein Bruder für ihn, den er nie hatte. Und nun hatte dieser Bruder sie verraten.

Nachdem die beiden nun allein waren, richtete James seinen Blick wieder vom Kamin in der Ecke zu Sirius.

„Weißt du Sirius, was du gestern Abend getan hast war extrem feige. Beim Barte des Merlins du bist doch ein Gryffindor, also verhalte dich auch so."

„Was willst du damit sagen?"

„Ich will damit sagen, dass jemanden in die Falle zu locken und jemand anderes die Drecksarbeit machen zu lassen, egal ob wissentlich oder nicht, einfach nur unter aller Sau ist! Wir Gryffindors greifen nicht zu solchen Maßnahmen, wir duellieren uns in einem fairen Kampf!", fauchte James.

„Nein James … du würdest das so tun, weil du ein Idealist bist. Sieh dich doch um. We,r selbst aus Gryffindor würde das tun, wenn er auch eine Falle aufstellen könnte?", flüsterte Sirius. Er sah ein, dass er im Unrecht war, doch zu hören, dass er kein wahrer Gryffindor war, war zu viel.

James sah ihn nur einige Momente wortlos an, dann drehte er sich zur Tür. Kurz bevor sich die Tür hinter ihm schloss, hielt er sie nochmal auf und sagte: „Mag sein. Aber es ist eine Frage des Stolzes und der Ehre. Und gerade von dir hätte ich erwartet, dass du das sehen würdest. Warst nicht immer du es, der sich über die Methoden der Slytherins aufgeregt hat? Am lautesten von allen?"

Bevor Sirius noch etwas sagen konnte, war sein Freund schon verschwunden und ließ ihn allein in ihrem Rumtreiberzimmer, das der Raum der Wünsche immer wieder für sie heraufbeschwor. Auf einmal wirkte es gar nicht mehr einladend und freundlich, sondern eher beengend und erdrückend. Er musste hier raus.

Nach einiger Zeit kam er zu der Erkenntnis, dass James Recht hatte. Gerade er hätte anders handeln sollen. Gestern Abend war er kein Stück besser gewesen als seine Eltern.

Alls er Snape entgegenkommen sah, lief er zielstrebig auf ihn zu und würgte ein „Wir müssen reden, Snape" heraus.

Er würde sich entschuldigen, egal wie erniedrigend ihm diese Situation gerade vorkam. Immerhin war es eine Frage des Stolzes und der Ehre …


End file.
